johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny vs. The Tickler
'Johnny vs the Tickler '''is the second part of 87th episode and the 174th episode over all. Summary Wacko's evil brother comes to reclaim his brother's position as the boss and his wish's finishing his brother's one last job, to destroy the Test kids. Plot At Wacko's Toy Company, a red-haired man enters the board room who everyone thinks is Wacko. However it turns out to be Wacko’s twin brother, The Tickler. Meanwhile at the Test house, Johnny and Dukey are having a tickle war which Dukey wins and he orders Johnny to get him a sandwich, which he begrudgingly complies with. Back at Wacko's Toy Company, one of the board members whispers that she didn’t know that Wacko the psycho had a brother, which Ticker takes offense to and “fires” and replaces her with a new "kiss up" to take her place. The Main board member tells him that they were not aware that Wacko had a brother, to which Tickler is not surprised by as they were never on the best of terms He then tells them his plan to upstage Wacko by doing what he could not, getting rid of all the kids in Porkbelly, starting with Johnny, so he asks the board if they know how he beat Wacko.One of the board replies it is because of his genius sisters, so The Tickler decides to get them out of the way before taking on Johnny. Disguising himself as a ice-cream man, The Tickler along with a few board members, drives up to the Test sisters on the street and gives them free samples of ice cream, which explode and release tickle dust which paralyzes them with laughter. He then has the kiss up record his ultimatum on a cell phone and sends it to Johnny so they can track him and then gets the sisters to lead them to their secret lab. Meanwhile, Johnny and Dukey are testing a freeze ray by using it on a slope so they can sled down. They then receive the Tickler's message to them and mistake’s him for Wacko. The Tickler, who was hiding behind a tree, is annoyed by this and says he is the Tickler, and "tickles Johnny to his doom" by having his tickle belt (A belt that has four arms two to hold up someone and two to tickle the person) pick him up and tickle him and begin to tickle him. Johnny laughs hysterically, and Dukey freezes him with the freeze ray and they head to Mary and Susan’s secret lab to get some equipment to save them. However, when they get there they find that the Tickler got there first and took everything. Johnny then decides he needs to out evil him so his decides to get some help from other villains. He first goes to Zizrar for help, who is putting on a one man Shakespeare production. After sweet talking him into it, he tells Johnny to use the “element of surprise” and shows Johnny this by surprising the mayor of Porkbelly by popping out of the ground in his office. Johnny next goes to talk with Dark Vegan who tells him that a deep threatening voice is good and give them two prototype helmets with voice modulators in them. Finally they go to Mr. Mittens for help who tells him about evil catchphrases. They also find out from him that Albert is immune to tickling so ask if they can borrow him. While this is all going on, The Tickler gets sick of tried of trying to find Johnny so he decides to use his sisters as bait to lure him out by putting them in the “Super Tickle Lounger 9000”, 2 robotic chairs with straps at their arms and waist, a pair of arms to hold their ankles in place, while a another pair of robotic arms holding feathers tickle their bare feet. Johnny then surprises the Tickler by coming out of a hole in the ground, and he orders Tickler to release Mary and Susan. While the tickler is distracted Ducky and Albert sneak behind him and free the sisters from the Tickle Lounger’s. He tries to go after Johnny but Albert gets in the way, and while he uses his "tickle belt" to tickle Albert, although Albert is not ticklish. Annoyed, The Tickler orders the belt to tickle him faster and faster but after tickling him too much the belt explodes, leaving the Tickler defenseless and Johnny and Dukey stick him to a Tickle Lounger with special glue the sisters had, and they activate it and leave "The Tickler" to be tickled forever. He responds by saying he does not like being tickled. Trivia 's brother]] * '''Running Gags: ' **Whenever Johnny goes to ask a villian for advice, he claims that he chose them first. **The Tickler is continually mistaken as Wacko in the episode. **Someone says "I never knew that physco had a brother". *Wacko's twin brother, the Tickler is introduced who seems to be jealous of Wacko due to being the family favorite. * The Tickler has a belt that when pressed, four arms come out and two hold the person while the other two arms tickle the person. The belt can tickle at any speed although can malfunction when tickling too much. * The Tickler reveals at the end of the episode he does not like being tickled. * The list of tickling objects/places the Tickler has is ** A tickling belt ** A tickle lab ** A Tickle lounge ** Tickle ice cream/dust *This is the second time in the series that Susan and Mary's feet became smaller; The first is Johnny Cruise. *Dark Vegan apparently had 2 prototype helmets that he gave to Johnny and Dukey: Johnny's was shaped like broccoli and Dukey's was shaped like a leek. *Albert is revealed to be immune to tickling and to originate from Lancaster. *Dukey breaks the fourth wall by mentioning to the audience how many times the freeze ray was used in season 5 and how it always helps Johnny gain an advantage. Goofs *When Susan and Mary were being tickled, they were shown to be barefoot. After that, they're briefly shown with their shoes on, and a few seconds later they are barefoot again. *When Dukey froze the Tickler the arms are not frozen so Johnny either should have still been held up or continued to be tickled. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Incomplete pages Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Images Requested Category:Plot Needed Category:Vhs Category:DVD